orc_gladiatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stat System
Full Page and Information taken from Pick-a-Chews: Guide on Stats The goal of this page is to clarify the effects of some stats and how they function, because most of them are very different from their vanilla counterparts. Generally the stats in this game can be put into 2 categories: (1) Vanilla Stats and (2) Custom Stats. Custom Stats can further be differentiated in their function: (a) local or (b) global. Strength, Intelligence and Agility are very simple stats and you can see how they work by hovering over the stat panel in-game and as such i will not cover them here. Without further ado, here’s a quick rundown on how stats work: VANILLA STATS These include modifiers that are entirely based on existing Warcraft 3 abilities. For those who do not know this yet, Warcraft 3’s default abilities/data structures are really inconsistent and work in bizarre ways, but the stats we can put in this category are: Mana Regeneration (% of base) * Sources: Mostly items (e.g. Thinking Sandals). * Stacks additively. * Base Mana Regeneration of all Gladiators is 1.5 per sec. ** 0% Mana Regen = 1.5 per sec ** +100% Mana Regen = 3.0 per sec ** +200% Mana Regen = 4.5 per sec ** etc. Mana Regeneration (Flat) * Sources: Aura-based abilities and items. * Stacks additively. ** ONLY with other sources. * Does not change “Base Mana Regeneration” (i.e. +100% Mana Regeneration still = +1.5 per sec after having +2.0 per sec from Banshee’s Lament). Hit Point Regeneration (Flat) - Now redundant * All health regeneration in the game, including unit hit point regeneration, is % based. There are no longer sources of flat hit point regeneration. CUSTOM STATS - LOCAL These stats have been coded entirely from scratch but behave almost the same way to their Vanilla counterparts to the point you probably do not realise they are different. Life-steal (%) * Sources: Vampiric Aura, Mask of Death, Hunger, Enchant: Blood. * Stacks additively . * Code will only fire when: ** You have less than 100% HP. ** You are alive. ** Damage is dealt by the unit and not its minions. ** Damage is NOT Spell damage. *** Counts damage from attacks (“White Text”). *** Counts pure damage (e.g. HH’s Mojo). * Contributes towards healing. * Has no visual effect (to reduce lag). The only difference here you need to know from vanilla life-steal is that all sources stack with each other (but not themselves). If you was a Double Blade with Mask of Death, Enchant: Blood and for example’s sake had Hunger (Ghoul Passive) you would have 165% life-steal. Thorns/Damage Reflect (Flat). * Sources: Thorns Aura, Demon Skin, Petrified Bark. * Stacks additively. * Code will only fire when: ** You take physical damage. * Works on ranged and melee attackers (unlike vanilla thorns). * Thorns damage goes towards the victim’s (reflecter’s) damage count. The only thing you need to know is that ranged attackers take thorns damage and that multiple thorns sources stack with each other (and not themselves). Hit Point Regeneration (%) * Sources: Hero Health Regeneration, Items (e.g. Ring of Regeneration). * Stacks additively. * There is no regeneration cap. * Does contribute towards healing done. * Although this is a vanilla stat, health regeneration is coded in Orc Gladiators and ticks on all heroes every 0.5 seconds. * Summons/minions DO NOT share their master’s health regeneration. Evasion * Sources: Windwalkers, Katana’s Evasion, Crystal Ball, Hand Wrap’s Brawler. * Stacks additively up to 50%. * Does not proc reactive events (e.g. Thorns, Hits Taken Count). * Only affects actual attacks. * Essentially is an “effective hit point” increase versus attacks. * Multiplicatively stacks with accuracy modifiers such as downhill penalty or curse debuffs. CUSTOM STATS - GLOBAL These stats, whilst they share the name of their Vanilla versions and have the same function, they work completely differently. Critical Strike * Sources: Critical Strike (Katana), Eagle Eye (Buff), Eagle Eye (Passive), Mortal Strike, Luck Aura, Mark Target, Enchant: Fire, Surrender Soul Upgrade. * Base Critical Strike Chance for all players is 5.00%. * Base Critical Strike Damage for all players is 200% (or 2.0x). * Affects ALL damage types (physical and spell) except Precise damage (“Orange Text”). * Stacks additively. * It is a “Global Stat” ** That is, the critical strike chance and damage of ANY of your units (summons, watch towers, your gladiator) is calculated AT FIRST by your Gladiator’s Critical Strike Chance and Damage and then SECONDLY by your attacking unit’s buffs. ** Simple Example: Great Axe does Mortal Strike and then casts a Shockwave. His Shockwave has a 30.0% chance to critically hit (+5.0% from base, +25.0% from mortal strike buff). ** Elaborate Example: Level 8 Katana with Deadly Talent and Luck Aura and Enchant Fire summons 2 Fel Hounds from a Spiked Collar which attack a 10% HP target (this procs the 10.0% extra wounded chance from Katana’s ability). Their critical strike is this: 40.0% for 300% damage. *** +5.0% from base *** +10.0% from Katana’s Critical Strike *** +10.0% from Katana’s Wounded Critical Strike bonus *** +10.0% from Enchant: Fire *** +5.0% from Luck Aura *** +200% Crit Damage from base *** +100% Crit Damage from ability (including Deadly talent). The biggest thing to realise is that Critical Strike Chance and Damage sources STACK with each other (but not themselves) and that your Spell Damage can crit as well. Many people do not realise this because they’re stuck with the Blademaster vanilla crit in their heads. Another thing that is irritating is that people do not realize summons benefit from your Crit, so a scythe with Enchant: Fire is actually pretty powerful (your summons would have a total of 15.0% Crit Chance). Resistance * Can be considered the equivalent of “Spell Resistance” from vanilla Warcraft 3. It affects spell damage only. * Stacks additively. * Armour type is factored in after Resistance is applied. ** 100 DMG Incoming, have 50% Resistance = Take 50 DMG ** Your armour type = Hero = Take 37.5 DMG * Capped at +90%. ** If you have a total of 100% Resistance, it will be set to 90% for the final damage calculation. * Also a global stat, like Critical Strike (your other units share your Gladiator’s total resistance). * Has no negative cap; currently only Doom Idol and Moonbeam can reduce resistance by 15% and 25% respectively. All you need to know here is that Spell Resistance stacks additively, because in vanilla it did not stack at all, and that it is capped at 90%.